5 Centímetros
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Sabes a que velocidad caen los pétalos de cerezo? ¿A qué velocidad debo vivir para poder verte otra vez? Izaya/Shizuo. FIC ORIGINAL DE SABATHIEL
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUCTORA: Este fic ****NO ES MIO.**** El fic original le pertenece a la autora ****Sabathiel**** y ella me permitió traducirlo. Este fic fue traducido a petición de**** Joichiro Kanra**** y aquí esta, disfruten de este fic por favor.**

**Disclaimer: DRRR! No me pertenece.**

**Para la Kink Meme (1) ~ **

**El titulo proviene de la película, **_**5 CM Por Segundo (Byousoku 5 CM)**_

**En realidad no diría que está basado en la película, pero definitivamente estoy tomando frases y el intercambio de cartas.**

**Canción sugerida: Iris por The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Tema: **

Shizuo tiene una enfermedad mortal de la que recién se acaba de enterar. No tiene mucho tiempo de vida [¿un año? ¿Unos meses? Tú escoges.

Izaya sigue molestando a Shizuo y sacándolo de sus casillas porque él no sabe de su enfermedad, solo lo sabe Kasuka.

Izaya de alguna manera se entera de ellos y se siente MUY culpable por lastimar a Shizuo, así que trata de arreglarlo ayudando a Shizuo con todas las cosas que él quiso haber hecho. Se relacionan y eventualmente Izaya se enamora de Shizuo [y tal vez ¿Shizuo se enamora también de Izaya? Tus decides] y no quiere que muera. Él está tratando de mantener a Shizuo con vida. Pagando por cirugías, medicinas, lo que sea. (Shizuo lo negará al principio, pero Izaya (¿Tal veeeeez?) llorará y le dice que no puede perderlo)

**(NOTA DE TRADUCTORA: Cuando leí este fic aquí había una línea que prácticamente te spoilea todo. Igual lo que sigue de dicha línea. Cuando leí el fic me quitó un poco la ilusión de leerlo cómodamente así que para ustedes, no la traduciré. Prefiero que disfruten de este fic. En cambio si alguien desea saber el final de una vez, mándeme un mensaje privado.)**

Algo parecía estar mal.

Shizuo lo supo en el momento que violentamente arrancó a la máquina expendedora del suelo y espirales de malestar se apoderaron de sus brazos viajando rápidamente por su cuerpo. Por un momento, Shizuo pensó que su cuerpo se iba a romper y dejarse vencer por el peso de la máquina expendedora, pero tan rápido el malestar apareció, el dolor se desvaneció y pudo agarrar vuelo y lanzársela a la estúpida pulga. Shizuo se quedo clavado en su lugar mientras el informante se escapaba, mirando a la palma de su mano en profunda concentración. Con cuidado, se checó a sí mismo, sintiendo cualquier lugar que podrían dolerle que le causara su repentina pérdida de fuerza. No obstante, como todo parecía estar bien, Shizuo consideró todo como un golpe de suerte y se dirigió a su hogar, convenciéndose a sí mismo que se estaba preocupando por nada.

Algo estaba mal.

Pero pasó de nuevo dos semanas más tarde. Shizuo lo supo en el momento que se retiraba a su hogar para examinarse el daño colateral que había recibido al pelar con esos criminales y vio los moretones en sus brazos. Él había usado un poste de luz para vencer a algunos de los criminales que Izaya había mandado por él. Ahí estuvo esa falta de fuerza por un pequeño momento, esos espirales de malestar lo agarraron dolorosamente y con fuerza en sus brazos y de repente el poste de luz pareció ser tan pesado como para sostenerlo. Lo soltó tan pronto lo había molestado y tuvo que usar en su lugar sus puños. Cuando regresó a su casa había moretones en sus brazos donde sus vasos sanguíneos se habían roto debajo de su piel y se expandían como una flor floreciendo.

Se trató de convencer de que Izaya era la causa de sus moretones, qué él no era invencible y que solo había sido un golpe de suerte. Pero Shizuo sabía que no era eso.

Algo en verdad estaba mal.

Kasuka lo supo en el momento que vio los moretones por todo el cuerpo de Shizuo en colores azules, amarillos, verdes y morados cuando su hermano se quitó la camisa.

Dos semanas después del segundo incidente, Kasuka fue a Ikebukuro para filmar un comercial. Se quedó con Shizuo durante su rodaje. Fue observador, Kasuka notó que su hermano había cambiado, desde su manera de caminar hasta su manera de actuar. Shizuo había estado encorvándose al caminar como si le doliera seguir parado derecho por mucho tiempo. Él estaba exhausto como si trabajase hasta tarde en las noches. Él trataba de dar lo mejor de sus habilidades para ayudarlo, pero Shizuo continuaba rechazándolo, insistiendo que era el trabajo del hermano mayor encargarse de todo.

Fue en una tarde que Shizuo regresó del trabajo, claramente cansado. Todas sus peleas parecían haberlo absorbido y Kasuka se preguntó si había estado persiguiendo a Izaya todo el día. Torpemente, Shizuo comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa lentamente para vestirse con algo más cómodo. Fue cuando, su espalda siendo expuesta, Kasuka notó los coloridos moretones.

"Hermano, ¿qué paso?" Kasuka preguntó preocupado.

Shizuo lo miró por encima de su hombro con los ojos muertos y se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba preguntando por lo moretones. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y continúo desvistiéndose.

"Hermano, parece serio." Dijo Kasuka persistentemente.

"No es nada. No te preocupes." Shizuo contestó, tratando de hacer su hermano lo olvidara. Se sentía caliente y su cuerpo le dolía. Él sólo quería aventarse en la cama y dormir por siempre. Viendo la cara de Kasuka de preocupación genuina, Shizuo forzó una sonrisa. "En serio, está bien. Pelee con la pulga otra vez. No te preocupes. Solo necesito dormir." Le deseó a su hermano las venas noches, Shizuo procedió a dormir por la noche.

Kasuka se despertó a horas tardías de la noche, sintiendo la conciencia y preocupación venirle cuando escuchó a Shizuo haciendo ruido y tratando fallidamente de caminar por el pequeño departamento. Un luz vino del baño y escuchó las secas inhalaciones de Shizuo mientras expulsaba todo lo que estaba en su estomagó. Con cansancio, Kasuka se acercó a su hermano, sentándose en los fríos azulejos del baño al lado de él y acariciando su espalda confortablemente. Fue cuando notó que Shizuo tenía una fiebre muy elevada y sus ojos lucían cristalinos y distantes.

Shizuo sentía su estomago hinchado y su garganta ardía por el ácido estomacal. Kasuka le ofreció un vaso de agua para quitar el mal sabor de su boca el cual aceptó con agradecimiento Después de quitarse el horrendo sabor de su boca, Shizuo trato de tomar más para prevenir deshidratarse, pero él no pudo siquiera contener el agua y la vomitó de regreso en el escusado. Junto con el agua y los restos de su cena, también vino sangre. Machaba la porcelana blanca del escusado y Shizuo se echó para atrás, mirando completamente derrotado.

Después de toser más sangre en su mano, miró a Kasuka y con sus labios y dientes pintados de rojo, gimió con dolor, "Llama a Shinra.

El doctor llegó después de media hora, se apresuró en cuanto recibió la llamada. Kasuka lo dejó entrar y lo guió al baño donde Shizuo estaba prácticamente encorvado en posición fetal en los fríos azulejos del baño. Su estomago le dolía, no, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se sentía como si miles de agujas los apuñalaran, por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Shinra sin aliento, se tiró al lado de Shizuo para checar la temperatura y el pulso. Con suavidad, Kasuka le contó la historia, incluyendo la parte de Shizuo cubierto en moretones, a lo cual el doctor inmediatamente levantó la camisa del rubio. "Esto es malo." Shinra dijo austeramente. Buscó entre sus aparatos médicos, él sacó unas pastillas para el dolor y obligó a Shizuo a tragárselas. No fue de ayuda pues segundos después de que se las tragara, Shizuo las escupió, prácticamente ahogándose con su propia bilis. "Shizuo, te pondré a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Shinra sacando una inyección de su bolsa. "Vas a estar bien."

Shizuo asintió, entendiendo poco de lo que Shinra le estaba diciendo. Era todo confuso para él y cerró los ojos al sentir la punta de la inyección penetrar su piel y como el líquido contra el dolor entraba en su cuerpo. En poco tiempo, Shizuo se sentía raro, como si estuviese borracho, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la anestesia se fue y Shizuo se despertó, la primera cosa que sintió fue el alivió de que el dolor en su estomago se había ido y la primera cosa que vio fue su hermano a su lado y al doctor ajustando el suero. Los dos lucían exhaustos y sombríos. Shizuo tosió, obteniendo la atención de ambos y Kasuka diligentemente ayudo a su hermano mayor a sentarse. "¿Qué tan mal estoy?" dijo con voz áspera, viendo un poco de miedo en los ojos de su hermano.

"Esa fuerza tuya te ha estado dando heridas internas cada vez que la usas. Lentamente, pero seguro, tu cuerpo se destrozará." Respondió Shinra.

"¿Así que cuánto me queda?" El rubio insistió. El doctor hizo un sonido de protesta mientras lo veía sombríamente, todo mientras negaba con la cabeza y tratando de no contestar. "¡Maldita sea, Shinra! ¡Sólo contéstame por una jodida vez cuando me queda!" Shizuo dijo con enojo, estaba hartó de que le ocultaran cosas.

"Hermano," interrumpió Kasuka, tratando de dejar el tema de lado. "Tal vez deberías-"

"Un año." Dijo Shinra, venció. "Un año a lo mucho, Shizuo-kun, si tomas precauciones. Tal vez suceda un milagro su dejas de forzarte a ti mismo, pero a como están las cosas, no estoy seguro. Tus heridas internas son severas. Si sigues usando tu fuerza sin cuidado, no lograras ni un año. Colapsarás inmediatamente."

"Cuando era joven, tú me dijiste que nada me lastimaría," dijo el rubio, cambiando el tema completamente. "¿No piensas que es un poco poético que sea mi fuerza quien me está lastimando?"

Shizuo no pudo evitar reír de su situación.

**(1) Kink Meme: Es un sitio web donde la gente pone tramas de fics para que los demás los hagan, hay de todo tipo y la autora se refiere a que este fic se basa en uno de esos posts de Kink Meme.**

**TRADUCTORA: Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo. Si tienen dudas con la traducción háganmelas saber.**

**Si les gusto dejen un review, por favor.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: DRRR! No me pertenece.**

**Canción sugerida: Heartbeats por broove.**

* * *

Había tres tipos diferentes de pastillas que Shinra le había pre-escrito. Había una pastilla blanca caliza, Vicodin, para el dolor, una capsula con gel rojo para la regulación sanguínea y una estúpida pastilla circular y amarilla con una carita feliz para ingesta diaria de vitaminas. (Como Shinra consiguió esto último nunca lo sabría Shizuo y se encogía por dentro cada vez que se tomaba una). Shizuo cargaba esas pastillas con él a todos lados en un porta-pastillas azul de Hello Kitty metida a salvo en su bolsillo donde él _solía_ guardar sus cigarros. Esos palitos de cáncer habían sido confiscados por Kasuka y Shinra en un intento de prologar su vida, como si eso lograse un cambio en este punto.

Shizuo también le pidió a Shinra y Kasuka guardar en secreto su enfermedad. No soportaría ver como todos lo mirarían con ojos de lastima y dolorosos. Como sea, diez minutos después de su propuesta, Shinra se fue y le dijo a Celty, con la excusa de que nunca podría guardarle un secreto a su amada. Después de saberlo, ella se tiró a los brazos de Shizuo y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ella le prometió silenciosamente que ella sería quien lo llevaría al Valhala cuando el dolor desapareciera y él fuera libre.

Pero así como Shinra no pudo guardar un secreto con Celty, Shizuo no podía mentirle a Tom y le dijo sobre su difícil situación médica. Tom lo miró tristemente, sobó el hombro de Shizuo y le dijo que se tomara el día libre. Gracias a las órdenes de Shinra, Shizuo no pudo trabajar más como el guardaespaldas de Tom y otra vez estaba desempleado. Kasuka le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que su salario como actor sería suficiente para los dos y pagar los gastos médicos.

Viendo que Shizuo se empezaba a convertir en un cascarón de lo que solía ser, Celty le trajo una laptop vieja y le mostró como navegar en foros y chats con la esperanza de que se ventilara y contara sus problemas con un amigo anónimo. Ella se aseguró de mantenerlo alejado de su propio chat por las caras familiares y lo llevó a uno más tranquilo. Shizuo ingresó como 'Otonashi' y navegó por el resto del día.

El trató de hablar con unas cuantas personas en los foros, pero se sintió incomodo por buscar un amigo con quien hablar en línea. Había una persona, a pesar de todo, que lo recibió cálidamente, pero después de que Shizuo dijo que sólo quería un amigo, se le declaró como un "pedófilo de 40 años que mataba con un hacha" y fue reportado de los foros. Fue cuando un usuario curioso se le acercó con un mensaje de chat privado.

**Nakura**  
_Hola, Otonashi-san. Esta gente es horrible, ¿verdad?_

**Otonashi **  
_¿Qué quieres?_

**Nakura**  
_Ser tu amigo. ¿No dijiste que querías uno?_

**Otonashi**  
_¿Por qué te importa?_

**Nakura**  
_¡Que grosero!_

**Otonashi**  
_… Perdón._

**Nakura**  
_¿Cuál es tu problema, Oto-chan?_

**Otonashi**  
_Es un historia algo larga y no me llames así._

**Nakura**  
_Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo._

Al principio, él le contó los mínimos detalles sobre que él no estaba bien y necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero Nakura-san era tan amable, lo apoyaba y consolaba tanto que Shizuo no podía evitar decirle todo lo demás, acerca de cómo sangraba por dentro, como iba a morir dentro de un año, como tuvo que dejar su trabajo, y como su amigo le sugirió que fuera a confesar todo a alguien más ahí. Se quedó callado en algunos detalles, como su súper fuerza siendo la causa de su enfermedad o el hecho de que aun tenía la fuerza de Hércules. Shizuo sentía que si Nakura-san supiese de su enfermedad, él sería capaz de encajar en quién era y no hablarían más. Sería demasiado malo conocerse en tal situación. Shizuo era malo hablando por mensaje instantáneos así que cambiaron a comunicarse vía emails. Shizuo nunca lo admitiría pero guardaba cada email que Nakura le mandaba.

_Oto-chan,  
Aguanta un poco. Solo recuerda, el dolor será inevitable. Sufrir es opcional.  
Nakura_

Honestamente, eran estas pequeñas notas que hacían que la vida de Shizuo fuera mejor cada día. Las sabias frases y palabras de apoyo de Nakura hacían que su enfermedad fuera un poco más soportable, y Shizuo pensó que si algo bueno había salido de su sentencia de muerte, sería tener como amigo a Nakura.

* * *

Izaya le gustaba de pasatiempo meterse en foros aleatorios de vez en cuando en esas ocasiones que Tanaka Taro, Setton y Saika no lo entretenían por mucho tiempo. Él tiene una pantalla con nombres aleatorios por todas partes y se mete para ver si hay alguien interesante que pueda manipular, romper y destruir.

Fue cuando en una de esos tiempos de 'hacer dulces amigos' en foros y notó a un nuevo usuario. Otonashi, tratando y fallando hablar con alguien. Era dolorosamente obvio que Otonashi era nuevo chateando online por la manera en que sus mensajes estaban tan incómodamente escritos, pero los otros en línea ya lo habían catalogado como un "Pedófilo de 40 años con una hacha". Izaya pensaba que era muy cómico e hizo a Otonashi su próxima víctima.

Cuando se atrevió a iniciar una conversación privada, Otonashi fue algo grosero. Izaya no pudo evitar notar que algo le recordaba a Shizuo por las oraciones cortas y leves similitudes de Otonashi, pero el informante sabía bien, Shizuo no sabía cómo usar una computadora, mucho menos chatear en línea. Como Nakura-san,el se había metido en la vida de Otonashi, tratando de abrirlo actuando amablemente, mostrando interés, y consolándolo hasta que Oto-chan cedió.

**Otonashi**  
_Me dijeron que iba a morir. Aparentemente tengo una enfermedad mortal._

**Nakura **  
_Lo lamento No sabía que era tan severo._

**Otonashi**  
_Está bien. Yo tampoco._

**Nakura **  
_Entonces ¿qué tanto te queda?_

**Otonashi**  
_Mi doctor dijo que a lo máximo un año._

**Nakura **  
_Puedo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que está mal?_

**Otonashi**  
_Bueno, no lo entiendo del todo, pero estoy sangrando por dentro, me estoy cayendo en pedazos.._

**Nakura **  
_¿No hay alguna cura para eso? ¿Cómo una cirugía?_

**Otonashi**  
_Probablemente, pero no importa._

**Nakura **  
_¿Problemas financieros?_

**Otonashi**  
_No, estoy por desaparecer._

Izaya no pudo evitar pensar si Oto-chan solo estaba buscando atención y lastima, pero la manera con la que hablaba era como si él ya se hubiese resignado a su destino y solo quería a alguien que lo escuchase. De cualquier manera, Izaya se preguntaba si podía guiar a esta persona a cometer suicidio así que bañó a Oto-chan de comentarios sarcásticos, insultos sutiles y opiniones de la cruel realidad del duro mundo. Aun así, Oto-chan debía ser un completo idiota, pues nunca capto el hostil tono de Izaya. Incluso Izaya tuvo que cambiar a usar emails en vez de mensajes instantáneos pues a Oto-chan lo desafiaba la tecnología, pero él continuaba en su intento y romper a esta persona.

Un día, cuando Otonashi le había escrito un email agradeciéndole por ser un buen amigo en los tiempos oscuros, y como se sentía mejor con solo hablarle a él, Izaya sintió una punzada de culpa atravesarlo, especialmente cuando Otonashi agregó de que estaba feliz de que pudo tener un amigo como Nakura-san. Él sabía que este era el momento de aplastar a Otonashi, destruirlo, dejarlo a un lado y mostrarle la verdad de la naturaleza humana, pero sus palabras eran tan sinceras que Izaya no pudo obligarse a hacerlo. En vez de eso, le dijo que aguantara y añadió una frase acerca del dolor y sufrimiento

Sin pensarlo, Izaya manda otro email.

_Hey, Oto-chan ¿Qué te parece vernos? ¿En la vida real?_

La respuesta viene en menos de un minuto.

_Lo lamento, Nakura-san, no creo que eso sea una buena idea._

El rechazo le duele más de lo que debería.

* * *

**Volví.**

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DRRR! No me pertenece. **

**Canción sugerida: Don't Wear Me Out de Oceanship**

* * *

Izaya no soporta el rechazo muy bien y lo que más le molesta es que Otonashi está pretendiendo que nunca pasó. Se siente como si estuvieran en una relación donde uno dijo "te amo" muy pronto y que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Lo odia. Él lo odia tanto que recurre a utilizar sus _habilidades_ para descubrir quién es este Otonashi y porque tiene los cojones de rechazarlo. Pero Otonashi es muy reservado, sigiloso y siempre cuidando de no decir mucho. La única cosa que Izaya había logrado encajar era que Otonashi vivía en Ikebukuro y se pregunta si era lo suficientemente valiente de tomar el riesgo de caminar las calles del distrito y pelear con un bruto para encontrarse con esta persona. Su curiosidad no pasa desapercibida e Izaya se sorprende por cuan receptivo puede llegar a ser Oto-chan.

_Nakura-san, estas enojado conmigo, ¿cierto? ¿Es por qué dije que no quería verte? Tienes que entender mis razones._

Por supuesto. Izaya entendía sus razones; él entendía a los humanos, después de todo. Otonashi está enfermo y muriendo, conocer a gente nueva sería doloroso. Izaya ve esta situación en cada novela asiática y considera sus propias razones de por qué quiere conocerlo.

_Oto-chan, ¿Qué hay de MIS razones?_

'_Nakura-san, ahora estas haciéndolo difícil.' _Es la respuesta que llega más tarde ese día.

Está molesto porque en verdad _no quiere_ manipular a Otonashi y lo están rechazando de una manera algo grosera. Si él solo estuviera troleándolo, lo habría superado ya y se odia a sí mismo por como de alguna manera se está interesando o apegando demasiado. Ya pasó una semana, después de las sugerencias constantes de Izaya finalmente Otonashi se rinde.

_Nakura-san, estaré en el Parque de la Puerta Oeste mañana al mediodía._

Izaya entendió a que se refería de inmediato. Él estaría ahí pero no estaba listo para verse frente a frente. Sería un juego e Izaya tendría que ver si podía utilizar sus habilidades y descubrir quién era este amigo de mensajes anónimo.

_Te encontraré mañana, Oto-chan. _

Al día siguiente, Izaya fue al Parque de la Puerta Oeste una hora antes, tomando nota de todo aquel que usaba su celular o laptop. Habías un chico solo, mandando mensajes de texto en su celular, pero él se veía muy vivo para ser su Otonashi. Había otro adolescente cerca de las fuentes, en su laptop y utilizaba audífonos, pero no había nada remotamente enfermo en él.

Y entonces vio a Shizuo llegar al parque. El rubio estaba solo y se sentó en una de las bancas vacías para comer su bento. Izaya noto que algo parecía andar mal sobre el monstruo. Para empezar, no traía puesto ese terrible atuendo de bartender, en vez de eso traía una sudadera del equipo de baseball "Tokyo Yakuit Swallows" y jeans. Era una vista algo extraña para Izaya y decidió que podría posponer un poco su reunión con Otonashi para molestar a su rival.

"Shizu-chan, ¿Dónde está tu traje de bartender?" Izaya preguntó, sentándose en la banca, justo a su lado.

"Lárgate." Shizuo respondió secamente mientras continuaba comiendo. Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver a la pulga.

"No sabía que te gustaba el baseball." Izaya comentó, tocó y señalo la sudadera.

"Lárgate." Shizuo repitió. "No estoy de humor."

"¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras?" Preguntó Izaya de manera grosera. "¿No deberías estar trabajando para tu senpai?" Izaya por poco escapó la ira de una caja de bento siendo estrellada a su cara y se rió al ver que Shizuo se levantó y tomó a la banca para aventársela. "Te enojas muy fácil, Shizu-chan." Izaya sonrió con descaro.

"¡Maldita pulga!" Shizuo rugió, lanzando la banca a Izaya y fallando. En verdad no estaba en su mejor estado. Izaya frunció el seño pues Shizuo usualmente tenía un poco de exactitud, pero ¿quizás él estaba muy cegado por su furia que no lo estaba haciendo en serio? "¿No te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de Ikebukuro?" Gruñó.

"¿Cuándo te he obedecido en algo?" Izaya retó, corriendo para que lo persiguiera. Shizuo gruñó y comenzó a corretearlo, paró después un momento y se agarró el pecho. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no estás en forma o algo?" Izaya pregunto insensiblemente.

"Jodida pulga." Murmuró Shizuo, aun agarrándose el pecho y respirando cansadamente.

Shizuo le dio una mirada de odio a Izaya y decide retirarse, dejando al informante muy confundido. Izaya trató de gritarle más insultos, cualquier cosa para hacer que el monstruo se enfadara y diese la vuelta, pero el rubio parecía estar decidido a irse sin más peleas. Izaya hizo nota de esto y planeo regresar otro día en la semana y ver si Shizuo había regresado a la normalidad. Con más tiempo en las manos, el informante regreso al Parque de la Puerta Oeste, preguntándose si Otonashi seguía ahí.

Cuando pasó por el lugar donde Shizuo había comido su almuerzo, algo brillante llamó su atención. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba, Izaya se agachó para recogerlo y se dio cuenta que era una caja de pastillas azul brillante de Hello Kitty. La abrió para ver que estaba llena de pastillas blancas, rojas y amarillas y preguntándose si le pertenecía a Shizuo.

"¿Shizuo toma drogas?" Izaya se preguntó, decidiendo que convertirse en drogadicto explicaría esa apariencia desaliñada. Se guardó la caja de pastillas, decidió dárselas a Namie para que las examinara. Fue entonces cuando pensó en Shizuo y como se veía raramente mal. Y no era solo su atuendo. Era como si Shizuo se hubiese rendido con la vida o algo.

Aun odiándose por hacerlo, Izaya se volteo para seguir a Shizuo. Captó al monstruo saliendo de una tienda de conveniencia, probablemente comprando un remplazo de su almuerzo, y rezando para que estuviese equivocado, le mandó un mensaje a Otonashi.

_Hey, Oto-chan ¿sigues en el Parque de la Puerta Oeste?_

No pudo evitar encogerse cuando vio a Shizuo parase y buscar su celular. Vio detrás de una esquina como Shizuo escribía algo y después cerraba el teléfono. El celular de Izaya vibró con un nuevo mensaje un segundo después.

_Perdón, Nakura-san, tuve que irme. Algo se presentó. Perdón._

Esto no estaba pasando.

* * *

"¿Eh? ¿Quién es Nakura-san?" Shinra preguntó curiosamente (y ruidosamente) al ver que el teléfono de Shizuo recibía un mensaje por la persona antes nombrada mientras Shizuo hacía su exanimación diaria.

"Nadie." Shizuo respondió a la defensiva.

"No seas así, Shizuo-kun." Renegó el doctor. "Dime, por favor."

"Un tipo que conocí en línea." El rubio murmuró, sus mejillas se pintaron como si fuese muy vergonzoso el admitirlo.

"¡Shizuo-kun está enamorado!" Se burló Shinra mientras checaba la presión de la sangre. "¡Dime quien es!"

"¡No!" Shizuo le regresó secamente. "Él es sólo alguien con quien hablar. Celty me lo sugirió, sabes."

"Claro." Respondió sarcásticamente y después frunció el seño con los resultados de la presión de sangre. "Está algo alta…" Shinra dijo antes de que el rubio preguntase que estaba mal. "Esto podría ser un problema."

"¿Qué tan grave?"

"Bueno… tu ya te estás haciendo pedazos. La hipertensión lo va a acelerar." El doctor explicó, manteniendo los términos simples. "Puede que ahora tengas menos de un año. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Estoy seguro que puedo hacerte una prescripción para bajarla! ¡Y siempre hay otras maneras para vigilarla!"

"No soy estúpido. Una manera de mantener la presión de la sangre baja es ser físicamente activo, pero por mi otra 'condición' no puedo hacer eso ¿o no?" Shizuo dijo amargamente mientras se encaraba con un nuevo dilema.

"Ya hemos hecho que dejes de fumar así que eso ayuda." Shinra dijo, tratando de ser optimista. "Pero no bebas alcohol, no comas mucha sal y tal vez deberías bajarle un poco a los dulces. Le diré a Celty que te haga un almuerzo sano ¿okay? ¡Ella es una chef excelente!" Cambió el tema y se rió cuando el celular de Shizuo se iluminó de nuevo, con otro mensaje. "¿Nakura-san?"

"No te importa." Shizuo respondió, tomando su teléfono antes de que Shinra pudiese pensar en quitárselo.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Shinra preguntó, siendo molesto.

"Nada importante. Él realmente quiere verme." Shizuo suspiró, relajándose. "Aunque eso no va a pasar."

"¿EH? ¿Por qué no?" Shinra demandó, no le gustaban los dramas.

Shizuo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. "¿Qué importa? Me voy a morir de todas formas. Es mejor para él, creo. De esa manera él no sabrá."

Shinra negó con su cabeza en desacuerdo. "Shizuo-kun, deberías hacer todo lo que no puedes porque te estás muriendo. ¿No has escuchado de vivir tu vida a lo máximo?"

El rubio asintió a regañadientes; él siempre había odiado cuando Shinra tenía la razón. "¿Qué debería hace entonces?"

"Como eres muy tímido como para decirle, sólo dile donde estarás." Shinra dijo, con emoción miró a Shizuo mandarle un email a Nakura-san. Shizuo se decidió que serían en el Parque de la Puerta Oeste al mediodía. El lugar usualmente estaba lleno de gente y creía que quizás sería capaz de identificar a Nakura-san de las personas. Al día siguiente, día de su encuentro, Shizuo fue media hora antes al parque con el almuerzo casero de Celty en las manos. Incómodamente, tomó uno de los asientos en una banca para comer su almuerzo en silencio, tomando nota de cualquier persona que fuera al parque escribiendo en su celular.

Su día, como solía ser fue arruinado por la aparición de esa estúpida pulga. Shizuo trató de no dejar que Izaya lo manipulase, especialmente sabiendo que nunca más podía usar su fuerza pero la pulga era tan jodidamente persistente que la siguiente cosa que Shizuo supo fue el haber arrancado la banca del suelo y su espalda le ardía de dolor después de lanzarla. Recordando que su presión sanguínea estaba alta y las palabras de Shinra, Shizuo se tragó su orgullo y se retiró. El mentalmente se disculpó con Nakura-san y se preguntó si su amigo anónimo había observado la pelea con el informante.

Aun con hambre, Shizuo paró a una tienda de conveniencia para comer un almuerzo rápido cuando Nakura le mandó un mensaje, preguntándole si seguía ahí. Tristemente, Shizuo se disculpó y se fue de la tienda de conveniencia con unas cuantas bolas de arroz y una botella de leche. Quiso tomar la caja de pastillas en el bolsillo de su pecho y se paralizó al ver que no estaban. Perfecto. Debió haberlas pedido en su encuentro con Izaya.

Se rindió, Shizuo regresó a casa donde Kasuka comenzó a regañarlo y checarlo por los nuevos moretones. Kasuka era dulce, pero Shizuo se sintió muy culpable al hacer que su hermano lo cuidase y usara su sueldo como actor. Shizuo incluso había considerado el mudarse con sus padres que vivían del otro lado de la ciudad, pero Kasuka se negó de inmediato, insistiendo que el mejor doctor vivía en Ikebukuro y que mudarse causaría mucho estrés.

"Kasuka, no puedes seguir cuidándome. Como tu hermano mayor, yo debería cuidarte a ti." Shizuo protestó. "En serio, no necesitas quedarte."

"Hoy tuviste una pelea." Kasuka dijo, cambiando el tema al notar un nuevo grupo de moretones alrededor de los brazos y espalda de Shizuo. "Fue Orihara-san ¿cierto?" El actor actualmente se veía enojado cuando Shizuo asintió sin mucha importancia. "Hermano ¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Especialmente cuando Kishitani-san dijo que morirías si sigues usando tu fuerza!" Mirando seriamente a su hermano, Kasuka suspiró y se rindió, sabiendo que la rivalidad de Shizuo con Izaya siempre era primera. "¿Al menos te tomaste tu medicina?"

"Creo que perdí la caja de pastillas." Shizuo habló calladamente, casi temiendo la ira de su hermano.

"Es como si no quisieses aliviarte." Kasuka dijo duramente, directo y lastimado.

"Kasuka, yo no tengo salvación." Shizuo dijo. "Nada de lo que haga cambiara mi sentencia de muerte."

"Eso no significa que deberías rendirte." El actor protestó.

Shizuo se encogió de hombros, respondiendo con melancolía. "No me he rendido; sólo que finalmente acepté la realidad."


End file.
